In today's busy world, more and more users desire to have multiple protocols such as both Bluetooth and WLAN wireless connections on their devices, esp. mobile devices, and wish to use these connections at the same time, at the same location, and in the same communication link between wireless devices. In cases of mobile devices, there are always power consumption, cost and size concerns for devices to support and operate on these connections simultaneously. Thus, there is a need for a simplified cost-down device which provides multiple communication protocols connections at the same time, at the same location, and in the same communication link, while only consuming minimized amount of power.
For example, one of such protocols, Bluetooth, is a short-range wireless technology intended to replace the cables connecting portable and/or fixed electronic devices. The key features of Bluetooth wireless technology are robustness, low power, and low cost. Many features of the core specification are optional, allowing product differentiation. A common Bluetooth system is a hands-free headset for use with mobile phones.
Another such protocols, wireless local area network (WLAN), is a widely used local area network technology that uses high-frequency radio waves rather than cables and wires to communicate between computers, peripherals, storage, and networking devices. Most WLAN devices support WLAN standards including IEEE802.11a, IEEE802.11b and/or IEEE802.11g. A common WLAN system is a WLAN network adapter used on notebook computers.
One solution to reducing power consumption, cost and size is to employ only a single transceiver for multiple communication protocols. However, when both Bluetooth and WLAN operate simultaneously, interference could occur. Thus, without reducing the interference to a tolerable level, it is hard to provide quality transmission. Additionally, since IEEE802.11b and IEEE802.11g and Bluetooth operate in an overlapped frequency band, providing both connections simultaneously from a user's perspective is also a must from a user's point of view.
Therefore, it is desired to have a wireless communication device supporting communication protocols, such as Bluetooth and WLAN transmissions, at the same time, while reducing the interference created during transmission; as a result, the quality transmission of both communication links is not compromised. It is also desired to minimize the power consumption, size and cost for such a device.